Another Divergent Story
by FireDaggers
Summary: A story about a girl finding out she is Divergent. She has to make a huge decision on if she should stay in her faction and deal with the hurt and pain or should she leave her faction and start a new life all while finding someone special. This is another Divergent story with different characters but some old characters from the Divergent series. Sorry if this is a crappy summary


**Story foundation does not belong to me at all!**

 **Disclaimer: May be inappropriate to some audience.**

 **Chapter 1…**

It was a dark rainy and cold Wednesday night. The rain pounded the ground with purpose, the thunder pounded the thunder boomed every second that it could, the lightning crackled and hit anything that was in its way. But other than that, it was dead silence.

Suspense filled the air for some reason. On a lone quiet abnegation street with house made of cold, hard, grey cement and few lights outside lighting little to none of the night. There was one house in particular, even though it looked the same as all of the other homes its atmosphere wasn't.

From an outsider's point of view, they would think nothing of the house of the house that looks like all the other houses. But if they knew what were behind those cement walls you would definitely feel differently.

A girl named Jezebella laid sprawled out on a bed. Naked, cold, tired, sweaty, exposed, violated, and in pain was all the things she felt, but there was one thing that out ruled all of those things… **FEAR**.

It surged through all throughout her body, and she felt like she was drowning in it. Fear was overwhelming her to the point to where all she could think about was her one most powerful fear **.**

 **HIM COMING BACK.**

This one fear ate her alive.

She could still feel him on her…inside of her. Jezebella knew not to move because 1) he would definitely hurt her with no second thought and 2) She knew it would hurt down there if she even moved an inch She tried to close her eyes to sleep but she couldn't, because immediately she was scared he would come back and hurt her all over again.

So, she laid there for about a half an hour in fear, it did not help that she was in the dark which is another one of her oh so many fears. After a while the door creaked open letting some light into the very dark room. There stood her father, Joshua. Jezebella noticed that he was wearing different clothes from their last encounter. She also noticed that he held the same wet towel that he always used when he would come back to so call comfort her from what he did. It was always the same damn routine.

Joshua slowly walked over to his daughter and sat on the side on the side that would make her closer to him. If Jezebella could she would should move away from away but of course she couldn't and Joshua would not let her.

He wiped the wet washcloth on Jezebella's face. It was lightly warmed like usual. Joshua stared at Jezebella deeply in the eyes like he was looking for something particular. Jezebella got scared that he was going to hurt her again but thankfully he didn't and said something instead.

"I am so sorry baby," He says with his rough voice When he did it the first time and apologized for his actions Jezebella really thought he was sorry and wasn't going to do it again but after the fourth or fifth time she definitely knew that this was going to become a regular thing. She remembered how he came into her room smelling like alcohol and cigarettes. She remembered how he pounced on her and ripped her clothes off and slamming her into and everything that he could until he got her onto the bed. She remembered screaming and crying for help but no one came to rescue her. She remembered how violated and dirty she felt with her father touching her with his rough hands. She also remembered how she was nine years old when that happened to her. Never in a billion years did she think such a thing could happen to her. Now being sixteen years old, she knew she thought wrong.

After staring at Jezebella for a while goes in the bathroom and turns on the water in the bath tub to a comfortable warm temperature. He comes back into the bedroom and picks up Jezebella, making sure not to cause any pain to her. He walks into the bathroom with and gently sets her in the tub. He very quietly bathes her. Even though this may seem like a nice and selfless act it is not. Jezebella does not want him Joshua touching her period, but of course she cannot tell him that tell him that. Knowing him he might or will beat her half the death like last time. She remembered that and a shiver went through her entire body. Joshua looks up.

"Are you okay?" He asks with his rough voice.

Jezebella answers with a simple nod obviously lying then again why would he care about her when all he has done has hurt her in the worst way possible.

…

 **Hello to everyone who made it this far!**

 **Thank you for reading my first story ever I hoped you liked and please give me feedback on the story to make me a better writer.**

 **I will continue this story based on how people respond to it so hopefully there will be a chapter 2.**

 **Thanks everyone!**

 **Bye.**


End file.
